Stuck
by Mr.GoodWriter96
Summary: I was driving home one evening. My car runs out of gas and I try to get more. But as I was walking to the gas station, I get zapped by a purple lightning bolt and I get transported to a world of talking ponies. How did this happen? And why does this world look awfully familiar? Like it's some sort of kids cartoon. Well, I am stuck here for while. Maybe more than a while actually.
1. Chapter 1: Zapped

**(A/N: I am not a fan of MLP, I am not a Brony or anything like that. This is just a "taking a look through the looking glass fic" you might say. I had an idea like this where a guy who is not a fan of a certain series ends up in that certain world. Some irony 'cause why not? I do have some basic knowledge of the show though. I hope you enjoy it!)**

**9:15 P.M. New Jersey, Saturday**

"_...Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts_

_I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that_

_It's nothing, I'm still friends with the..."_

I rap into the microphone and my friend's girlfriend, Loretta, finishes the song through another microphone.

"_...I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well that's nothing...Well that's nothing" _She finishes.

"That was awesome!" My friend Connor says. He is Loretta's boyfriend

"Totally," I say. "How many songs did we record today?"

"About fifteen songs. Hip Hop, R&B, Rock, Contemporary and Pop, were the main genres."

"And those are the only genre's we should stick with," My buddy Pat says. "Cause almost every other genre sucks."

"So true," Me, Connor and Loretta say. Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Nick. I am just your typical seventeen year old who is almost done his junior year in high school. I am doing alright in school (grade wise) and I do theater programs at school. I am currently wearing, 'cause I know how much you want to know what I am wearing, a red V-neck, dark brown cargo shorts and red Reebok basketball shoes (because Nike is expensive). I also have a gold crucifix necklace around my neck along with a sporty, ultrium ring on my right ring finger with a disco cut ruby in the middle with "2015" going across the center of the ruby. I also have a watch on my left wrist.

What me and my friends are currently doing right now, or what we just finished, is recording cover songs and a little bit of original material to post on to SoundCloud. The four of us share a passion for music and love singing. The four of us enjoy singing, but I am a bit of a black sheep because I also enjoy rapping. I really do have a kick for Hip Hop music. I was told I am not bad with rapping and singing. When it comes to rapping, I am not too bad for being a white boy.

The four of us record in Connor's basement because it is very roomy (and well furnished) down here. Plenty of space to set up a microphones, laptops, headphones, etc.

I take a look at my watch and notice it is nine sixteen at night. "Guys I got to run," I say. "See you all monday."

"See you later Nick," My three friends say in unison. I walk up the stairs, pull out my iPhone and check my messages. No new messages tonight. I have a special case on my phone that can charge my phone. The battery for case is solar powered, so it only works in the presence of light. An acquaintance of mine was able to hook me up with one of these. I heard that cases like these are only available China.

I leave Connor's house, unlock my car, get in and start the car. I back out of the driveway and start diving home. It is only a fifteen minute drive.

About halfway home, my car starts to slow down for some reason. I notice that I am low on gas. "Well great," I say sarcastically. I pull over to the side of the road. I put on my flashers and keep the car on. Just the battery to keep the car running and I make sure no more gas is being used. I get out of my car and open the trunk and pull out a gas can, only to reveal that the gas can is empty. I let out a sigh and put the gas can on the ground "Just perfect." I thought I would have a nice, peaceful drive home from my friend's house, but this happens instead. I take a look around my surroundings. I am on a road next to an open field with trees surrounding it. Then, I remember something. "On the other side of this field is a town. I just have to go across this field which will get me to town, walk a block or so and a gas station should be close by…am I doing a monologue again? I need to stop doing that." I tend to monologue once in a while. It has become a bit of a habit of mine. That's what I get for being a theater kid.

So I turn off my car and walk across the field holding on to the gas can. It is a very peaceful night. The stars are shining, there is a gentle breeze and it is pretty quiet. But that does not last too long because a storm cloud starts to come. _"That's weird,"_ I think to myself. _"I checked the weather earlier today, and they said clear skies for the next two days." _I start to quicken my pace so I can try to avoid this storm cloud. As my pace quickens, a lightning bolt flashes almost fifty feet in front of me! I drop the gas can out of being scared. There was something weird about that lightning bolt, it had a slight purple tint to it. "I have to get down!" But before I could, I get zapped by one of those bolts, then POW, I am out like a candle.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**6:17 A.M. Unknown location, Sunday**

I open my eyes very slowly. My head hurts. I rub my eyes first then my head. I feel terrible. "Ugh, what happened?" I say, still rubbing my head. "Where am I?" I take a look at the surroundings around me. From what it appears, it looks like I am in an apple orchard.

My stomach growls a little. It must be breakfast time. Well, I am in an apple orchard. I guess having one apple wouldn't hurt the owner. I walk to the closest tree and look up. The closest apple is not too high up, but I do need to jump for it. I jump, hold on to the apple, and it snaps off from the branch. "Easy peasey." I take a bite and it is probably one of the best apples I have ever had. It has good flavor and a nice crunch to the bite. Just the way I like it. I take another bite and start to think. _"Everything just doesn't add up. One minute I am in an open field, and now, I am in an apple orchard. Did I get into a coma and apple trees grew during my time in a coma. No, someone would have noticed me and I would be older." _I take another bite of the apple. _"Maybe I am currently in a comma and this is the dream state. Or I am just simply in a dream?"_

Before I can take a fourth bite, I hear two feminine voices coming my way. "I'm glad that spell worked. That storm became way out of control for me," one of the voices says. OH CRAP! I have to hide. Quick, think! I look up at the tree again. My clothing matches the color of the bark and the color of the apples. I could blend in!

"Alright, my inner Lebron James needs to come out," I mumble to myself. I jump and I have hold of a branch. I pull myself up quickly. I go up a couple more branches and I sit on one of them. I get in the bush of the tree just in time. I don't think they saw me. I look down and see two ponies walking with baskets on their backs. And the weird thing is, that they are oddly colored ponies. One is orange and the other is purple. _"What? Were they the ones who were talking earlier? That can't be right." _There is something oddly familiar about these ponies though, but I can't put my finger on it.

"That storm was pretty crazy! Glad you took care of that," the orange pony says in a Texan accent. "Also, thanks for helping me out this morning Twi."

"No problem Applejack," The purple pony says. Okay, those names sound really familiar. But from where have I heard those names? I see the two walk over to a tree, not the one I am in though, and place the baskets under the tree. The orange one stands in front of the tree and kicks it with its back legs. Apples rain down from that tree into the baskets the two ponies set down. Damn, that one's got power.

"Well, we should also…" the orange one stops talking and walks under the tree I am in. She notices the apple I ate!

"_I forgot to get rid of it!" _I shout in my head. Unfortunately that just made my headache worse.

"Hmm." She examines the apple I ate. I am praying to God, hoping they don't see me. Then, the orange one gets in front of the tree and kicks it. I hold on to the branch I am on very tightly so I won't fall. The tree and it's branches shake violently. I don't fall. "I think somepony or somthing was here Twilight."

"What makes you say that?" The purple one asks walking over to the orange one.

"Look, somepony or something came here and got a nip at an apple."

"It's just one apple out of the millions you have in this orchard."

"I know, but still, they should have asked if they wanted an apple." Fair point if you ask me. "Well, lets get these apples back to the house." The purple one's horn on its head now has a purple aura around it now. Then the baskets have a purple aura. The baskets move to on the ponies backs. Okay, weird but pretty cool. I must be tripping though. No way all of this is possible.

As they walk away I grab my crucifix necklace and kiss it. I don't care if this is a hallucination, a dream or reality, I am thankful they didn't see me.

"Oh thank God," I whisper joyfully. But after I say that, the branch I am on starts to snap a little. "Oh crap. Please not now," I say still whispering. The branch still slowly makes snapping sound. If I move, I'm screwed. I just hope for the best. But the best hasn't come. The branch fully snaps and I fall to the ground, hitting a few other branches on the way down. I hit the ground on my back and all I feel is pain. Almost everything hurts. I make a few grunting sounds, but my fall and grunting sounds don't go unnoticed.

"Hey," the orange pony says running up to me and getting up in my face. She isn't that tall really, she looks like she is about three feet tall. "What do you think your doing little vermin?" I am in shock, I don't know what to say. "Equestrian little vermin, do you speak it?!" Okay, did she seriously just reference Pulp Fiction? WAIT! Multi colored ponies that talk, strange powers, references...how did I not see this before? I'm in the My Little Pony world!

_*Flashback to Saturday at 5:30 P.M., New Jersey*_

_ My family got home from church about half an hour ago. My parents have left to go out to dinner and a movie. Plus, they know that I am leaving to go my friends house for a recording session, so my younger brother is in charge while I am gone. As I was leaving to go into the garage to hop into my car, I pass my little sister who is watching My Little Pony. Dear God that show can be so annoying. "Sis, how can you watch this? Is there any sort of intelligence to it?" I ask teasing her._

_ "Oh like The Walking Dead has doesn't have any intelligence to it."_

_ "It shows me how to kill people out of self defense and how to kill people who are half dead."_

_ "That's not a good point."_

_ "Oh whatever, I have to go. See ya' sis."_

_ "Aren't you going to have dinner?"_

_ "Connor is ordering pizza for me and my friends at his house. See ya'."_

_*Back to current time period*_

Looks like karma came back and bit me in the butt, and it bit me hard. Does karma enjoy My Little Pony? Well, that's not the point. "Look, let me explain," I say. The two ponies are surprised.

"You can speak?!" The orange one says surprised.

"You're the one who asked if I could speak."

"Right."

"Look," I slowly stand up. Everything still hurts, but I can still stand. "I woke up here. I was walking through a field, a storm cloud suddenly appears, I get zapped by lightning and I end up here."

"Was there anything suspicious about the cloud?" the purple one asks. If I remember from what my sister told me about the show, the purple one is Twilight or something like that, and the orange one is Applejack.

"Not the cloud itself, but the lightning was a faint purple color."

"Hmm...I think I may know how it happened. I was working on a weather spell, but it got too out of hand. I knew a universal teleportation spell to get rid of it. It required some supply for it to work, but I had all of that handy at the moment. I sent it away, but I didn't expect it to be in somepony else's world."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how I ended up here."

"Maybe it is the fact that it was two spells at once. And since the it was a combination of a weather spell and a universal teleportation spell, maybe the bolt was a result of that and is what sent you."

"Can't you send me back?"

"The supply to get for the spell takes about a week to get."

"Perfect," I say with a huff, and I put my hands on my hips. "I guess I am stuck here for a while."

"Where are ya' gonna' to go?" Applejack asks. She is right, I don't have anywhere to go. Even if I decide to go somewhere, I would stick out like a sore thumb. "I would let you stay at my place but my place is fairly packed." Even if her house wasn't full, I don't think I would want to stay with her. She just scared the ever living hell out of me. On the show, they make her look so nice and sweet. Maybe it is just because she is just defending her property.

"We can sneak you through town and get you to my place," Twilight suggests. "Most of the town should still be asleep. We can sneak you in no problem."

"What about Spike?" Applejack asks. "No doubt he will notice him."

"Celestia needed him for royal business. He won't be back until lunch hour." She must keep the poor guy busy. Very busy. "Let's get you to my place."

**Fifteen minutes later**

I shut the door. The three of us are in in Twilight's house. It's actually a huge library. "That was easier than I thought," I say.

"It is still early in the morning, most of the town is still asleep," Twilight says.

"I'm glad no one saw us," Applejack says. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry about getting up in your face earlier."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You were just protecting your property, I would have done the same."

"Well I have to get back to the farm." She opens the door, but she turns around and walks up to me. "I didn't get ya' name yet sugah' cube. What is it?"

"Oh, I didn't properly introduce myself to you two. Where are my manners? I'm Nick."

"I'm Applejack." She extends her hoof. I grab it and shake it. Like I said, I technically already know who she is, but I think it is best if they don't know that they are part of a children's TV show. "And the purple unicorn's name is Twilight Sparkle, but we all call her Twilight or Twi. I'll see you two around." And with that, she leaves. I turn to face Twilight, who is smiling.

"I really like this place," I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I enjoy books and it this place is very nice and tidy."

"Thank you." There is a pause. "You know, my friends are going to find out about you eventually, and maybe the whole town." She is right. I can't stay hidden for too long.

"I have an idea."

"Go on."

"Maybe you could invite your friends to dinner tonight and you guys can get to know me."

"I am not sure how they would react. Maybe it is too soon to be introducing you."

"I just think it would be better to get it over with soon so we don't have to keep this bottled up and then have the cap fly off."

"I guess you're right."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Others

**That night**

"I have never seen anything like him before," Rainbow Dash says flying around me. Twilight did invite everyone over. All of us are in the main room of the library. Their not that tall. They stand a little bit lower than my waist. As soon as the other ponies saw me, they were shocked. Pinkie Pie was excited to see me, as well as Fluttershy, with me being a new creature and all. Spike didn't get a chance to see me because it turns out Celestia needed him for the entire day instead. "Standing on two legs for that long! How does he do it?"

"Just part of his bone structure maybe," Fluttershy says quietly.

"Where did you find him?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"He said he woke up in my apple orchard this morning," Applejack points out. "Twilight claims that it was a combination of the weather spell and the universal teleportation spell that sent him here."

"Makes sense to me," Rarity says. She walks up to me and takes a look at me, then my clothes. "I say, you have a decent sense of fashion." I will admit, I can be a bit of a fashion bug. I kinda want to dress how you would see modern singers or rappers. Celebrities in general really. But I don't wear the expensive stuff like Gucci or Jordans or things like that. "The colors go well together. What fabric is your shirt?"

"Cotton," I say.

"It's very nice."

"What is your kind called anyway?" Fluttershy asks. "I must know."

"I am known as a human."

"How many of you are there from where you're originally from."

"Over seven billion of us are on my home planet."

"That's quite a lot of you," Applejack says.

"Dinner's ready," Twilight calls from the kitchen. The six of us walk over and I notice that the table is set low. Really low. Not quite what I am accustomed to. There are cushions on the the ground and are neatly surrounding the table. I am assuming that you have to sit on the floor to eat over the table. Oh, it's like old-school Asia; I like it! So I take a seat between Twilight and Fluttershy. I look at the assortment of food. I see apple turn over and apple cider (I wonder who supplied that), salad, soup, and small corn muffins.

"Everything looks great," I say.

"Well, lets dig in," Twilight says. Out of habit, I do the cross motion with my right hand and quietly say grace. When I finish, the six ponies look at me as if I have six heads. Then I realize what I am doing is a foreign to them.

"What was that?" Applejack asks.

"Sorry, it is something I do at home before I eat dinner back home. Part of my beliefs."

"Oh, nothing to be sorry about hon. I'll respect that."

"So Nick was it?" Rarity says. I kind of already introduced myself when they walked in. "Do you do anything interesting back from where you're from?"

"Actually yes," I reply. "I do some acting for…"

"You're an actor!" Pinkie Pie shouts with a mouth full of food then swallowing. "Are you a professional?!"

"No just for high school."

"Oh."

"But my dream is to be a pro actor? I just do plays and musicals for the time being."

"Do you play any sports?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Used to."

"What other interesting things do you do?" Twilight asks then taking a bite of salad.

"I also make music with my friends."

"What kind of music?"

"All kinds. There's Rock, Pop, Hip Hop, R&B, and contemporary. It's mostly cover songs though."

"So you're not just an actor, you're a performer," Applejack says.

"Oh, I just love performers," Rarity announces. "They're always good for business. Are you famous from where you're from?"

"Not really. I am locally semi-famous though. A good amount of people from my hometown know who I am and I am also well known around my school."

"Does that make you popular?" Fluttershy asks.

"Not exactly. There are some people that don't like the music I make. You can't be a total crowd pleaser." I pick up a fork and take a bit of the salad. That is good salad. "I will admit that I have been bullied about my music. Kids saying I can't rap or sing."

"Well that's rude," Applejack says then taking a bite of a muffin.

"But I don't let it bother me. I was in the musical, that means I have to have some sort of talent for singing."

"Haters hate, but it don't bother ya'! I like that."

"That's the way I roll," Rainbow Dash says proudly.

**After Dinner**

Dinner ended a little while ago. We talked about what the ponies did and anything else that I do back home. As of right now, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie are walking home, or in Pinkie's case, bouncing home. "Thanks for dinner Twilight, and it was nice meeting you Nick," Rainbow Dash says "I'll be seeing you around." And with that, she flies away.

"Good night guys," Fluttershy says.

"See you guys later," I say waving to the other ponies. After the goodbyes, I close the door. "I told you it would be a good idea."

"Guess I was proven wrong," Twilight says. After she says that, she yawns. "And I guess it's time for bed too. I've arranged your accommodations in another room. I think the bed should be big enough for you. Just follow that hallway." She lets out another yawn, and because of that, I yawn. "Like I said, follow the hallway. See you in the morning." She walks upstairs to her room and I assume she falls asleep. I follow the hallway and find another room. It's pretty simple. A bed (it's purple, so it is the best bed ever), an oak desk, and a couple of bookshelves with books in it. I walk over to a window that is near the bed. I open it and look out of it. I look up at the stars and moon. It reminds me of home.

_"Good night mom, dad, bro and sis," _I say in my head. I know I am going to be staying here for about a week, but I am going to have to adapt to here. It is going be be different than Earth, but I think I can manage. I am already made some potential friends today. Even though they are fictional, they are friends. Wait, fictional? I am in their reality, so would that mean that they are not fictional? I probably shouldn't think about it too much, I feel my headache coming back from just thinking about it.

I crawl into bed and put my arms over the covers. The bed is fortunately big enough for me. Then, a sudden thought hits me like a ton of bricks. I am going to have a lot of homework by the time I get home.


	4. Chapter 4: Applejack and Family

**WARNING: THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT LANGUAGE THAT WILL BE CENSORED! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE BEGINNING, SKIP TO THE NEXT TIME SET.**

**Dream Sequence: Long Beach, California 11:15 P.M.**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAKE SOME NOISE FOR MY ####### HOMEBOY, NICKYD!" Snoop Dogg shouts into his mic. I walk out onto the stage with my right arm in the air and my microphone in my left hand. That's my performing name, NickyD. I always liked McDonalds food (I'm surprised that I am not obese or fat) and sometimes, McDonalds is called Micky D's. Sometimes, instead of Nick, people will call me Nicky. Just put the two together and there's my performing name.

"WHAT THE ##### IS UP LONG BEACH!?" I shout into my microphone. Hundreds of people are shouting off the top of their lungs in cheer. "I am honored to be with the legendary ##### ####### Snoop Dogg!"

"So you and I did a cover of one of my songs a little while ago, and it blew up online."

"Oh, I know what one you're talking about."

"Should we drop it?"

"I think we should drop it like it's hot!" The DJ drops the track of my track version of 'Drop it Like it's Hot'. The crowd cheers wildly. "Come on 'yall!"

**Bold - Snoop Dogg**

_Italic - Me (NickyD)_

_**Bold and Italic - Both of us**_

_Italic Underline - Track Voice_

_Snooooooooooop.._

_LADIES, LEMME SEE YA' DROP IT LADIES! C'MON! LEMME SEE YA' DROP IT!_

**C'MON 'YALL! LADIES I NEED TO SEE YOU SHAKE IT TOO!**

_Snooooooooooop.._

**When the ##### in the crib ma**

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Drop it like it's hot_

**When the pigs try to get at ya**

_Park it like it's hot_

_Park it like it's hot_

_Park it like it's hot_

**And if a ##### get a attitude**

_Pop it like it's hot_

_Pop it like it's hot_

_Pop it like it's hot_

_**I got the rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon**_

_**And I roll the best #### cause I got it going on**_

_Uh! I'm a nice dude, with some nice dreams_

_See these ice cubes, see these Ice Creams?_

_Eligible bachelor, million dollar boat_

_That's whiter than what's spilling down your throat_

_The Phantom, exterior like fish eggs_

_The interior like suicide wrist red_

_I can excercise you, this can be your Phys. Ed_

_Cheat on your man ma, that's how you get ahizzead_

_Killer wit the beat, I know killers in the street_

_Wit the steel that'll make you feel like Chinchilla in the heat_

_So don't try to run up on my ear talking all that raspy ####_

_Trying to ask me ####_

_When my brotha fill ya vest they ain't gon pass me ####_

_You should think about it, take a second_

_Matter fact, you should take four B_

_And think before you #### wit Nicky to the D_

**When the ###### in the crib ma**

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Drop it like it's hot_

**When the pigs try to get at ya**

_Park it like it's hot_

_Park it like it's hot_

_Park it like it's hot_

**And if a ##### get a attitude**

_Pop it like it's hot_

_Pop it like it's hot_

_Pop it like it's hot_

_**I got the rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon**_

_**And I roll the best #### cause I got it going on**_

**I'm a gangsta, but y'all knew that**

**Da Big Bo$$ Dogg, yeah I had to do that**

**I keep a blue flag hanging out my backside**

**But only on the left side, yeah that's the Crip side**

**Ain't no other way to play the game the way I play**

**I cut so much you thought I was a DJ**

**"two!" - "one!" - "yep, three!"**

**S-N double O-P, D-O double G**

**I can't fake it, just break it, and when I take it**

**See I specialize in making all the girls get naked**

**So bring your friends, all of y'all come inside**

**We got a world premiere right here, now get live!**

**So don't change the dizzle, turn it up a little**

**I got a living room full of fine dime brizzles**

**Waiting on the Pizzle, the Dizzle and the Shizzle**

**G's to the bizzack, now ladies here we gizzo**

**When the ##### in the crib ma**

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Drop it like it's hot_

**When the pigs try to get at ya**

_Park it like it's hot_

_Park it like it's hot_

_Park it like it's hot_

**And if a ##### get a attitude**

_Pop it like it's hot_

_Pop it like it's hot_

_Pop it like it's hot_

_**I got the rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon**_

_**And I roll the best #### cause I got it going on**_

_I'm a Bad Boy, wit a lotta ####_

_Drive my own cars, and wear my own clothes_

**I hang out tough, I'm a real Bo$$**

**Big Snoop Dogg, yeah he's so sharp**

_On the TV screen and in the magazines_

_If you play me close, you're on a red beam_

_Oh you got a gun so you wanna pop back?_

_AK47 now brotha, stop that!_

**Cement shoes, now I'm on the move**

**Your family's crying, now you on the news**

**They can't find you, and now they miss you**

**Must I remind you I'm only here to twist you**

_Pistol whip you, dip you then flip you_

_Then dance to this ############# music we crip to_

**Subscribe #####, get yo issue**

**Baby come close, let me see how you get loose!**

**When the ##### in the crib ma**

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Drop it like it's hot_

**When the pigs try to get at ya**

_Park it like it's hot_

_Park it like it's hot_

_Park it like it's hot_

**And if a ##### get a attitude**

_Pop it like it's hot_

_Pop it like it's hot_

_Pop it like it's hot_

_**I got the rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon**_

_**And I roll the best #### cause I got it going on**_

_Snooooooooooop._

_Snooooooooooop.._

The audience roars with applause and cheers. "MAKE SOME ########### NOISE FOR MY HOMEBOY *TRUMPET NOISE*!" That was weird. That sounds like the trumpet noise you hear to wake up soldiers in the armed forces. Snoop pounds his chest a little and clears his throat.

"Ay yo Snoop, you good?"

"Yeah, must've been something I *ANOTHER TRUMPET NOISE*".

**Dream Sequence Interrupted. Ponyville, Equestria, Monday 8:30 A.M. (No more adult language)**

I sit up straight and salute. "YES SERGEANT!" I shout. Then, a sudden realization falls upon me, I'm not a marine. I hear some one laughing and turn my head to where I hear it. I see the purple and green dragon, Spike, on the ground laughing with a trumpet near by. "DUDE! Not cool!"

"Sorry, wanted to make a first impression with a prank!" Spike says still laughing a little. "Good one right?" I do have to give him credit for making a somewhat good first impression, but I had to be during one of the best dreams ever?

"It was good, but I was having the best dream of my life. I was on stage with Snoop Dogg!"

"Who?"

"Snoop Dogg. You know, Drop it Like It's Hot, Gin and Juice, friends with Dr. Dre, the biggest rapper ever." Spike has the look of confusion on his face. "Forgot that I'm not on my home planet for a second. Forget I said that."

"Noted...So, well I'm Spike." He extends his hand and I shake it.

"I'm Nick."

"So Twilight says because of some spells and being at the wrong place at the wrong time is the reason why you're here, right?" I nod my head. "Ah. She also said that you met the other girls too?"

"I did meet the other girls."

"What'cha think?"

"They were good company to be around. Pinkie Pie though…"

"You'll get used to it after a while."

"Breakfast is ready boys! Get it while it's hot!" Spike and I hear Twilight call from downstairs.

"Awesome, I'm starving!" Spike says. I hop out of bed and walk downstairs with Spike. The two of us walk into the kitchen too see Twilight magically placing two eggs on a plate and then setting them on the table.

"Good morning boys," She says happily. Clearly she's a morning person. "Did you sleep well for your first night Nick?"

"I did actually, until someone decided to wake me up with a trumpet," I playfully glared at Spike.

"Spike!" Twilight gently scolds.

"Hey, he said it was a good prank," Spike says defensively.

"I have said that it was," I say.

"Well, breakfast is ready." The three of us sit around the table. The the assortment of breakfast is over easy eggs with toast. The three of us dig into our food. "Spike, I have a couple of errands I need you to run later today. I have some work that needs to be done and I don't have too much time on my hoofs today to get them done today."

"No problem, just give me a list," Spike says.

"Would you like some coffee Nick?" Twilight asks, magically lifting a coffee mug and a coffee pot.

"Sure. Thank you," I say.

"How do you like it?"

"Sweet and creamy please." She pours in the cream, sugar, and coffee into the mug, gives it a stir and hand it to me. I take a sip. "This is some good coffee."

"Thanks.

**11:27 A.M.**

Twilight is working on, what appears to be, some sort of chemistry work. She is adding liquids and solids and a bunch of other stuff into various beakers. She says this concoction can help bring me back to my home planet. Part of the spell I guess. I want to help, but chemistry is not really my strong suit, plus, I'm afraid I may get in the way. So I am just laying down on an available table, listening to the music from my phone. Spike is already out running some errands. "Alright, this is just a step closer to getting you home," She says. "Just need some other things, but that's going to take a while to get."

"Some progress is better than none," I say putting my phone away, into my pocket along with the ear buds.

"True." She starts walking to a different table and notices something. "Oh no," Twilight says in a dreadful tone.

"What's wrong?"

"This book. Applejack says she needs it today, but I don't have the time at the moment to give it to her." Twilight face palms, or face hoofs in this case, out of frustration.

"I could give it to her," I point out.

"What?"

"I can give it to her no problem. I remember the way when you snuck me into town."

"Are you sure? There's going to no doubt that others will stare."

"So what? It's something that they're going to have to deal with for the week since I am stuck here." There is a pause while Twilight thinks.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course. You're busy with your work and Spike is taking care of things for you, plus, I can't stay cooped up in this library for a week." Twilight lets out a sigh.

"Okay. Applejack needs this book on old fashioned farming and agriculture." Twilight magically floats the book in front of me.

"Alright. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Nick."

"No problem." I step out of the library with the book in my right hand. As I walk through Ponyville, I get stares and side whispers from the other residents. I don't let them bother me, I just smile. There going to have to get used to me, even though my stay here is not going to be for too long.

**Sweet Apple Acres, 11:43 A.M.**

I stand in front of the farm and remembering that this is Applejack's farm. "This is her place," I say aloud. I walk onto the property. I see a young yellow pony with a red bow in her hair running with a dog, laughing. The pony is probably playing with the dog. Maybe she can help me with Applejack's whereabouts. "Excuse me, can you help me?" She looks at me and shrieks.

"MONSTER!" She shouts and hides behind a nearby barrel, and the dog does the same. "APPLEJACK, OUR FARM HAS A MONSTER!"

"What in tarnation are you taking about?" I hear Applejack say, galloping to us. "Howdy Nick, nice seein' ya' again."

"Nice to see you again too."

"Wait," the yellow pony says coming out from behind the barrel, still scared. "You know the monster?"

"Nick? A monster? Applebloom, he ain't no monster. Far from it. He's a...a...what did you say you were again?"

"Human."

"That's it."

"Never heard of a human. Sounds like a monster," Applebloom says still a little scared.

"He's nothing but a nice guy. Say hi to him. Nick," she shifts her attention to me, "this is my sister, Applebloom." I place the book down and get on one knee.

"Hey there Applebloom," I say in a calm tone that I would use to talk to a young child. "I'm Nick. Believe me, I'm no monster." She approaches me slowly. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She gets a little closer to to me and looks me in the eyes. I love kids. They're always kind and meaning well. They're always so innocent too. Whenever I see a kid, a smile is always plastered on my face, and right now, I have a nice smile on my face. And Applebloom has a smile on her face as well.

"There ya' go," Applejack says. "See, Nick is nothing but a gentle soul." She walks up to me now. "So, what brings you to the farm?"

"Oh, right." I grab the book and stand up. "Twilight said you wanted to see this book."

"Oh yes. Thank ya'."

"Well, I think I should get going." I am just about to leave but then…

"Actually, I, or we, need your help with something?"

"With what?"

"Tell me, do you have a sweet tooth?"

**Inside the house's kitchen**

"We've been tryin' a new recipe, but we feel like it's missing something," Applejack says cutting a piece of cake. "It's an applesauce cake. Me, Applebloom, Bic Mac, and Granny Smith tried it. It's great and all, but we feel like it's missing somethin'. We may need a fifth party decision. Care to be the fifth party?"

"Sure," I say. Applejack hands me a plate and I grab it. I take hold of the cake slice and take a bite. It is really good, but Applejack is right! It is missing something. "How much applesauce did you use?"

"A half a cup. Didn't want the cake to get soggy." Seems like a fair amount of applesauce to use. I take another bite, chew, think then swallow.

"What about cinnamon? How much did you use there?"

"Just a teaspoon," Applebloom says. Seems like a good amount. I take another bite. Then, an idea hits me.

"What about adding some apple chunks?"

"Hmm, that sounds like an interesting idea," Applejack says. "Granny Smith! I think we might have a breakthrough idea!"

**One baked cake , with a meeting of Bic Mac and Granny Smith, later**

"Alright kids," Granny Smith (took me a while to see that was a play on words) says, "let's see if this young man's idea is a breakthrough." She cuts each of us a slice and gives each of us a slice on a plate.

"Cheers," I say holding up my slice and then eating it. Our five mouths water with delight.

"I think that may be our breakthrough," Applejack says.

"Eeyup," Big Mac says.

"Indeed," Applebloom says delightfully.

"I couldn't figure it out for weeks. It just needed apple chunks! Thank you deary," Granny Smith says to me.

"It's no trouble at all. When it comes to desserts, I know how to critique," I say a bit bashful.

"You did good today. How would you like to take some slices home?" Granny Smith asks.

"You sure?"

"Why of course. It's the least I could do."

**A few minutes later**

"Thanks for the cake. It was very nice meeting all of ya'," I say as I walk and wave from Sweet Apple Acres. I have a bag of some cake slices in my left hand.

"Don't be a stranger!" Applejack says with her and her family waving back at me. "Feel free to visit us whenever you like."

"Will do. See 'ya!" And with that, I leave the property. As I am walking back to the library and returning the main part of Ponyville, I put my ear buds in and listen to my music. I start to groove when "Suit and Tie" comes on. But because of my grooving, it caused me to bump into someone, since I wasn't paying attention to my whereabouts. I look and see it is Rarity. "Oh, sorry Rarity. I didn't see where I was going."

"It's quite alright," she says with her eyes closed. "At least it was a friendly face that…" She opens her eyes and looks at me with her head moving up and down. "You. My shop. Now!"

"What?"

"No time. Fashion waits for no pony." She gets behind me and pokes my back with her horn. That actually hurts. Her horn doesn't look like it would hurt, but it does.

"OW!" I say. "What gives?!"

"Now's not the time for questions! Now is the time for fashion!" She pokes my back again.

"OWCH!"

"To the shop!"


	5. Chapter 5: Rarity's Generosity

After a good five or ten minutes of Rarity poking me in the back, we made it to her shop. Well, it's more of a boutique really. "Agg, was poking my back in order to get me here necessary?" I ask rubbing my lower back while putting the bag of cake on the ground next to the door. My back is gonna hurt for a few days if you ask me.

"I must get you here in some sort way. You're going to need new clothes if you're going to be here for a while."

"If I'd've known that I was going to be transported to a different world, or dimension, I would've packed my other threads."

"Other whats?"

"It's a slang term where I'm from. Threads mean clothes."

"I see." She levitates a pair of red glasses and measuring tape with her magic. Going off record, I still think that levitating stuff in this world freaking awesome. She places the glasses on her head and measures me. I point out a couple of areas for her to measure since ponies and humans are two different creatures. "Okay now I just…." She stops talking and a sudden realization falls upon her. "I have nothing. I just jumped right into this and didn't think about what your clothes would look like." She magically pulls up a red cushioned couch and falls on it. "I never had designersblock like this before." Wow, designersblock must be a struggle for fashion designers. Fortunately, I know a way to help her.

"I think I can help you," I say with a smirk. I pull out my phone and open up my photos. I sit next to her on the couch and show the clothes I wore on earth. I also have a couple photos of celebrities on my phone (cause I'm weird like that) and show her the clothing they wear. The celebrities range from people like rappers to pop stars, to other icons because their sense of fashion is popular. Snap back hats, fedoras, plaid buttoned shirts or basic colored shirts with a couple of patterns once in a while, cargo shorts, sweat shirts, and so on.

"This is a favorite of mine," I say showing her my favorite outfit from home. It is a purple and white, plaid colored short sleeve shirt that is a button up with a collar. It is usually worn with either bluish grey cargo shorts or blue jeans along with purple Hawk shoes.

"You must like purple."

"Well, it is my favorite color."

"Speaking of purple things, how is Twilight treating you?"

"Very nice. Nothing but a heart of gold."

"All six of us and Spike, have nothing but hearts of gold." She hops of the couch and walks over to a desk for sketching clothing ideas. I follow in toe. "I think I have a couple ideas for…" She stops mid sentence again and smells the air. "Pardon me, but do you smell something?" I smell the air and detect a slight, foul stench. It smells near by. I smell my forearm and realize it is me. I haven't showered in a while. When I was on my way home the night before I came here, I was planning to take a shower. But other trials and tribulations got in the way. I blush out of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Rarity. I haven't showered since I got here." Truth be told, I have good hygiene. I shower everyday, brush thoroughly, and all that jazz. But, I haven't since I got here.

"Well, I can let you use mine if you want.," She says with a smile. Is she serious?

"Really?"

"I am well known for my generosity. Next to fashion, hygiene and fabulousness is a must. It's upstairs, first door to the left. Just make sure you lock the door, I wouldn't want to accidently barge in on you. Also, feel free to use my mane dryer too."

"Thank you." She's right, she is generous!

"By the time you get out, I should have your first outfit done."

"Can you work that fast?"

"I have been able to pull off various miracles in the past. Trust me."

"Okay." I start to walk up the stairs to the bathroom, but I turn my head really quick. "Hey Rarity, thank you very much for the clothes and shower."

"It is no problem deary. Now run along, you smell like Applejack's farm." Well, considering the fact that I was just there like ten or twenty minutes ago.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I step out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist. I walk over to the mirror and take a look at my reflection. I touch my face a little. It feels a tad bit stubby. I doubt they have razors here. I would check, but I do not want to look through Rarity's personal belongs, aside from the mane dryer she allowed me to use. The mane dryer is already on the counter. I turn it on and I style my hair a little. I sweep it to the right a little. I would say may haircut is sort of a combination of a JFK hair style and a John Lennon bowl haircut. But I usually wear it like Lennon. My "JFK hair" is usually when I have to dress up.

It only took less than two minutes to dry my hair. That mane dryer works fast! Better than any other dryer I have ever used. I put my clothes back on and jog downstairs.

As I jog downstairs, I hear Rarity humming a tune. I don't know why but her humming reminds me of Mary Poppins. Probably because of her slight British accent. "I thought I heard someone coming down," She says putting on the finishing touches on the first of my new outfits. Damn, she does work fast. "I hope you like it." Truth is, I don't like it. I love it. It's simple, but very stylish. It is a white vneck t-shirt with black cargo shorts that comes with a belt. The outfit also comes with a black fedora with grey pinstripes going diagonally across it.

"You got all of this done in twenty minutes?" I ask.

"Like I said, I can perform miracles. Go try it on behind the dressing screen." I follow her instructions. I take off my other clothes put on the new clothing and emerge from the changing screen. "I think we have a winner." She pulls up a mirror with her magic. I take a look at the clothing she made for me. I took at it in different angles. I really like the fedora she made too. "Do you like it?"

"More than like, I love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think the fedora is a nice touch ot the outfit."

"I'm so glad you like it Nick."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much for the new threads?"

"Free of charge, and so are the next few outfits that I'll be making for you." For real?

"Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack." Okay, that was a weird simile to use. "Please, you need clothing. I charge for customers. Friends get in for free."

"Well I…" Did she call me her friend? I've only known the white and purple mare for only a day, and she already considers me her friend. Making friends in this town must be easier than I thought.

"Is there something wrong?" I stumble to find my words for a second.

"Sorry, it's just the fact you consider me a friend after only knowing me for a day." Usually for me, I usually take the time to get to know someone to see if they should be considered a friend. But I guess she has already proven herself. Providing me with clothing and a shower right off the bat. Sure there was earlier when she took me hostage to get here, but regardless.

"Please, I can already tell you and I are going to get along just fine." I think she is right.

"Well I'll get back into my other clothes and…"

"Oh no you're not. I would recommend you wear the new clothes I just made. Your other ones are smelly. I'll wash them up and have them cleaned up by the time I have your other outfits ready.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I ask with a hint of uncertainty.

"Don't worry, everything should be ready within thirty six hours or two days." I guess she can work fast.

"Well okay."

"You should also get going. Twilight might be wondering where you are." I look at my watch to check the time. It is twenty minutes to one!

"Yeah, I should get going. Thanks again Rarity."

"It's no trouble at all Nick, now run along now. I'll have your order to get started on. So many ideas are going through my head now." I smile, leave Rarity's boutique and jog back to the library.

**(A/N: So I didn't exactly make it clear at which time period this was taking place at. So I would say at around season two or season three. Hope you guys are enjoying the story.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Celestia in the Day

By the time I reach the library, I see two, white pegasi in front of it. It looks like they are wearing some sort of armor. There is a bright gold colored carriage parked next to the library as well. "What is going on?" I mumble to myself. I walk to the entrance, only to be stopped by the guards who quickly extend their wings, blocking the entrance. I jump and this sudden action.

"Stop. Who goes there?" The left one says sternly.

"Hey, I live here...well, for the time being."

"We cannot have anyone enter this…"

"What's going on?" I hear Twilight's voice cut off the guard. The top part of the door opens and Twilight appears to be behind the door. "Oh hey Nick. Sorry about this." She shifts her attention to the guards. "Let him through."

"As you wish," the right guard says. The two guards descend their wings and Twilight opens the rest of the door. I enter the library and see an odd sight. I see, what appears to be, a tall, white unicorn with wings, along with a crown upon her head. Her mane is sort of like Rainbow Dash's, but consists of a light green, light pink and light blue.

"Hello there," she says softly. "You must be Nick."

"Uh..hi," I say awkwardly. "Um, not to sound rude or anything, but who are you?" She lets out a slight chuckle.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the pearl white pony says standing up and walking over to me. She stands at about a little more than a foot taller than me. "My name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and goddess of the sun."

"Well it's nice to…" I stop mid sentence when I realize what the white pony just said. "Did you just say you're a princess?" She slowly nods her head. "Your majesty." I say getting on one knee and bowing my head. I will admit that is a bit overdramatic, but I have never meet royalty.

"Oh, please, no need for that," Celestia says smiling. I get up quickly.

"Sorry, it's just that, wow, I-I never meet, or been in the presence of royalty." I say this excitedly. "Dear God, wow!" I realize how I am acting in the face of royalty. I try to calm myself now. "Sorry about that, just really excited."

"It is quite alright," She says. "So I understand that my student sent you here."

"Student?"

"Twilight. She is my personal student. She has been living in Ponyville for a while now for her advanced studies."

"Oh okay."

"Honestly, Princess Celestia," Twilight says, "it was a mistake from that storm spell I was trying the other day. I sent it away with the universal teleportation spell. The combination of the two must have sent him here."

"The universal teleportation requires supply to perform, does it not?" Celestia asks.

"Yes it does."

"Doesn't it also require...oh never mind, I'm thinking of a different spell." That's weird. It sounded like she was sure about what he was about to say. Ah, whatever. "So I understand that you are a new species to visit Equestria."

"That is correct," I say.

"What is the name of your spices? I am curious to know about your kind. Come and sit with us as we discuss you're species." I take a seat on a cushion already set for me. "So starting with my first question, what is the name of your species?"

"I am known as a human, the dominant race of my home planet."

"And what is your home planet known as?"

"It is known as Earth."

"I am going to have to check to see if Earth appears in any of the books back in Canterlot. Your planet's name does sound oddly familiar."

"I wasn't able to find anything about Earth in the books I have," Twilight mentions. "Maybe somepony checked it out or it just isn't here."

"The libraries in Canterlot may have something," Celestia points out. "Now how about your government? How does that work?"

"Well, depending on what part of the world you're from," I start off, " you'll have a different form government. Where I'm am from, it is a democracy where we vote for our country's leaders. Other parts of my planet have democracies too. Some nations still do have royalty, but they are usually symbols and don't really make executive decisions. And there are some nations who are unfortunately under dictatorships."

"And what are those?"

"Well, hmm," I know what dictatorship is, but I never been asked to define it. "The only way I can think of describing it is that when a single person rules the government. They are not elected, so they force themselves into power. They are the ones who make the law. Dictators are cruel and vicious. In a dictatorship, there are little to no rights. If you speak out against your country that is under a dictatorship, you would be either thrown in jail or worse, killed." Twilight and Celestia gasp at that. "Fortunately, in my country, you have the right to say whatever you wish and you won't get killed or thrown in jail for it. My country is nothing like those of a dictatorship."

"Well, it is good to hear that you are on a brighter side of the world," Celestia says with a sigh. Amen to that. "What about your species in general? Can you generalize your species?" Now that's a really tough one.

"You can't really make much of a generalization about a species of seven billion people, so, I'll do my best. A good portion of people on my planet are good people who are loving, nice, tolerant, and accepting. Some are very charitable. But when there's a positive…"

"...There is a negative," Celestia finishes. I nod my head slowly.

"Yes. Unfortunately there are people who only care for themselves, hate, disrespect others or discriminate others for who or what they are without actually getting to know them. Some people even take their hate out on others through violent acts, but I don't want to get to into that." Celestia nods in understanding. "Fortunately, I was raised on the idea to be caring, nice, considerate, liberal, and respectful to others. Some people may not agree with what I have to say or what I believe in, but that is their opinion and I'll respect it." Celestia nods her head again.

"Well, it is good to know that you also come from the positive side of your species." Amen to that as well.

**An hour and a half later**

We discussed almost everything about my home planet. From government and society, to politics and the actions of others. I have told them that there are periods of time for peace during sporting events called the Olympics. When I talked about that, Celestia said they have something similar called the Equestria Games where athletes from all over Equestria compete in sporting events in a time of peace. There are more parallels to my world and this world than I thought. Then again, this is a kids TV program so there has to be somethings to relate to in the real world.

I would have also talked about that horses on my planet can be used for sporting events, but I am not sure how they would react to that, so I don't mention that. I also don't mention the human diet. Thank God they didn't even ask about it. The ponies here appear to be vegetarians. There are chickens, cows and pigs here too, but they are not used for food.

Come to think about it, I am craving some meat. I can really go for a spicy chicken sandwich from Chick-fil-a, or a Bic Mac from McDonalds, maybe all the Locos Tacos from Taco Bell. Going off topic, sorry.

By the end of the conversation, Celestia stands up and walks to the door. Twilight and I stand up as well. "Thank you for talking to me Nick," Celestia says. "You're species is quite interesting and very complex. I look forward to seeing you again."

"It was nice talking to you too," I say.

"Twilight, keep up the good work."

"Of course Princess Celestia," Twilight says. "Have a safe trip back to Canterlot." Celestia magically opens the library door. She tells the guards to prepare the carriage. The two guards latch themselves on to it, Celestia hops on, and they fly away. Twilight and I watch this from the entrance of the library. When Celestia leaves, the two of us wave goodbye to her.

"She seems nice," I say.

"Very nice. She can be stern, but only when she needs to." She looks at me for a second. "I meant to ask you sooner, but when did you get new clothes?"

"Oh, well I helped Applejack and her family with something and that took a while, then on my way back here, I bumped into Rarity. She sort of held held me hostage to get me to her shop. And she made this for me in twenty minutes. She said she is also making some more clothes for me as well."

"Well that is nice of her. She isn't known for her generosity for nothing."

"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7: Luna in the Dream

**That Night**

I am having a rough night's sleep at the moment. I am tossing and turning in bed. This is an odd dream. It's unlike any other dream I can recall.

**Dream Sequence**

I open my eyes slowly. I see nothing but whiteness. I notice I am on my back. I turn my head to the right and see nothing more than whiteness. Am I in some sort of void?

I get up and I see that I am in all black clothing. I have black Nike shoes on (final-freaking-ly I get some Nike), black jeans, a basic black t-shirt, and an unbuttoned black varsity jacket (which is weird because I don't play sports anymore). I feel something on my head. I grab it and hold it a foot away from my face. It is a black, Philadelphia Phillies snap back hat with a light grey P on it. I also notice that I still have my ring, watch and necklace on.

I put my hat back on (backwards because I am cool like that), and start walking. _"What is this place,"_ I say in my mind. _"And why am I here?" _"Hello!" I shout into the void carrying out a "_Hello...Hello...Hello" _This place has a nice echo. I put my hands around each side of my mouth. "Hello!..._Hello...Hello...Hello..._Echo!..._Echo...Echo…_Now batting.._.batting..._for the Philadelphia Phillies..._Phillies..._Ryan Howard!..._Howard...Howard..._I'M SLIM SHADY YES I'M THE REAL SHADY, ALL YOU OTHER SLIM SHADIES ARE JUST IMITATING, SO WON'T THE REAL SLIM SHADY PLEASE STAND UP!..._UP...UP..._Cool." After my fun with the echo of this void, I hear a voice.

"Follow my voice," it says.

"What? Who's there?" I turn around in various directions to see if I can find the source of the voice. "Show yourself."

"I shall reveal myself if you walk in the direction of my voice." So, I do what the voice is telling me to do. I do a two-seventy to the left and start walking because it sounded like the voice came from that direction.

I do not know how long I have been walking, but I notice a dark speck in the distance. So, I start to jog towards the speck. As I get closer to it, the speck gets bigger, and is taking shape. By the time I reach to where I want to be, I notice that the speck is not a speck, but instead, it's another pony. This one looks a little bit like Celestia, but this one is different. This one is shorter than Celestia and has a dark midnight blue color to her fur and a light midnight blue color to her hair, or mane really. Her horn reaches to my nose, but her head reaches about an inch or two lower than my shoulder. She also has wings like Celestia. "Hello there," she says calmly.

"Were you the one talking earlier?" I ask. She nods her head.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Luna, princess of the night and sister to Celestia." Sister?

"You're Celestia's sister?" She nods again. "Hmm...Wait, how'd you get here?"

"As princess of the night, I am able to present my self in any resident of Equestria's dreams." Great, we got the pony version of Freddy Krueger here, except she seems less homicidal. "Please, walk with me." She turns around and starts walking. I don't have anything to lose so I walk next to her. We talk as we walk. "So, how are you adapting to this new world?"

"I would say I'm adapting alright. I'm still getting used to the idea of magic and flying ponies being a real thing."

"I'm assuming that creatures like us are fictional or non existent where you are from?" I nod my head. "Were you shocked to see talking ponies when you arrived here?"

"Very shocked really. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but then I accepted the "weird" reality I am enduring."

"What is considered weird to you maybe normal to us."

"I guess that's true." I change the subject really quick. "So why are you here, in my dream?"

"I come here with a warning." I stop walking and so does Luna.

"A warning?"

"It is not something you have to worry about until the end of your stay here in Equestria."

"Well what is it?" I know she did just say that it is something I don't have to worry about, but by God she is making me paranoid! I need answers.

"By the end of the week, your greatest fear will be in your presence for the rest of your life."

"Greatest fear? What do you mean? Snakes? My family is going into poverty? Chris Christie becoming president? (A/N: I really hate Chris Christie) What is it!?" She jumps and starts flapping her wings, ascending into the void. "Come back! What is it!? I need answers!"

"You do not have to worry about if for the time being. Just enjoy the stay in Equestria!" she says flying away, getting smaller as she gets higher with her voice fading.

"WAIT!"

**End Dream Sequence**

"COME BACK!" I say, popping my head off the pillow. I am breathing a bit heavily. I take a look at my surroundings and see that I am still in the other bedroom. "That was weird." I take a look outside the window and see that it is dawn. So it's only what, five, six in the morning? Whatever time it is, I want to try to get a few more z's before I want to start the day.

But what was Luna talking about? Was she actually in my dream, or was that just part of the dream? Though, I was aware that I was just in a dream, so maybe Luna did appear in there. I don't know, I'm still getting used to this new world or dimension, or whatever place this is. This kids show is really what I am trying to get used to.

I know she said it isn't something I need to worry about until the week is over, but what it is that she isn't telling me, that's driving me crazy. My biggest fear will become a reality? I have quite a few fears, but what will become a reality? And how am I supposed to enjoy my stay in Equestria with that hanging over my head? "It just keeps getting weirder," I mumble before returning to my slumber. I just hope it isn't anything too bad.

**A/N: So what is the fear that will become a reality? Stay tuned because the answer is several more chapters away. I can guarantee that it will be shocking. I know what most of you are thinking: "Luna can't predict the future." You are correct there, but what she saying is logic. You'll have to see when that chapter comes. For now, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Outfits

**Tuesday, 10:57 A.M.**

By this point of the day, I have already gotten ready for the day and had breakfast. I am still wondering what Luna was talking about last night. My greatest fear becoming a reality, and she told me not to worry about until the end of the week. How in the Hell am I not supposed to worry about a great fear of mine becoming a reality? Seriously, if you are aware that something bad is going to happen in the future, you will be more paranoid than Ty Dolla Sign (I would not recommend listening to that song, Paranoid, until you are at least sixteen or seventeen, maybe older).

While these thoughts are racing through my head, I hear a few knocks on the door. I walk to the door and open it to reveal Rarity. "Hey Rarity," I say with a smile.

"Good news, I finished your outfits way ahead of schedule," she says positively and happily. "I told you I work fast."

"Guess you're weren't kidding. "

"Lets get going! I'm excited with my work." She gets behind me and it looks like she is ready to poke my back again. Before she rams her horn into my back, I grab it and she stops.

"Please not again. I have no idea how I was able to sleep last night due to my sore back, but my back still hurts a little, so please no poking." She removes her horn from my hand and blushes out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, just really excited."

"I can tell you are very enthusiastic about me seeing your creations."

"I can be like that with anypony really." Understandable. When I did my first cover song, I was enthusiastic and told everyone I knew about it. The next day, I asked people if they listened to it very enthusiastically. I even asked the same people twice by accident, or on purpose. Anyway…

"Well, lets go." The two of us walk through Ponyvillie to get to Rarity's boutique or house, housley boutique...ah whatever, you know what I mean.

The atmosphere of the residents seem different. Slightly less, "judgey", if you ask me. It looks like I am receiving less stares from some of the residents. A good majority of the ponies here are still staring at me, whispering to other residents, but a there are a handful of them who seem to be comfortable around me. The six ponies that I have meet along with a couple of others must have a good reputation in Ponyville. Well since I am on a planet inhabited by fictional characters who are the main characters of a kids show, the ones I have befriended must be the most renowned around here and have a good reputation. Being friends with someone who has a good reputation will make you feel like you have a good reputation.

**11:05 A.M.**

The two of us reach her boutique within time. I open the door for her, let her in and I say, "Ladies first."

"Thank you very much," She says. She walks in first and I walk in behind her. There is a curtain circling around that stage thing with the mirrors. She walks over to where a rope is suspended from near the curtain. "A few new outfits for are behind this curtain. I hope you like them. You ready?" She asks this with much enthusiasm. I nod my head. She pulls the string which pulls back the curtain. Behind the curtain are four awesome outfits dressing plastic models that resemble a human (How she got that? I don't know). Two of them I can tell are her own original creations and other two she made must have been inspiration from the photo's I showed her the other day. "A made a couple directly from your home planet so it can make you feel at home."

The first outfit is a full out Los Angeles Lakers uniform. It is a yellow sleeveless jersey with the sides being purple. The team name, "Lakers", are printed in purple letters. The shorts are the same, mainly yellow with a purple side. The number on the Jersey is a twenty-four in white print. Oh yeah, Kobe Bryant, love that guy as an athlete. The back of the jersey has bigger white numbers and Bryant's name on the back. It comes with matching yellow and purple basketball shoes too!

The next one is directly from my home planet as well. It's my favorite outfit from home! The one I told Rarity about yesterday. She replicated it perfectly. The purple and white plaid shirt that is buttoned up, with the greyish blue cargo shorts. It looks great!

These other two outfits are her own, but inspired from my home planet. The first original outfit is a green t-shirt that has a grey cross on its right side with a light grey background design around it. It comes with light tan cargo shorts which you can never go wrong with.

The last one is an open, green, no zipper short sleeved hoodie, with a white t-shirt underneath along with red cargo shorts. She even made green, white and red basketball sneakers to go with the outfit. This entire outfit looks like the Italian flag! My heritage. "So, what do you think?" Rarity asks, trying to hold her excitement in by what I can tell. I examine each one of her outfits thoroughly. She had done a great job, outdone herself if you ask me.

"These...look...AMAZING!" I say excitedly. "I love these!"

"Well, try them on. Try the green, white and red one first!" I don't argue and get behind the changing screen. I take off the other outfit Rarity made me yesterday and put on this fresh new one, and emerge from behind the screen. This is cozy one. The shoes fit great too! Original, custom made shoes...well not exactly personal custom, but custom made by the designer. I really like this one, it makes me feel like I am in touch with my roots.

"I'm really liking this one." I turn around and look at the back, admiring Rarity's work. "It's comfy and very stylish."

"I remember seeing a picture from that weird device you have. The color scheme looked interesting and the idea for this outfit immediately popped into my head."

"Well, I say you have outdone yourself my friend."

"Why thank you darling, now, lets try the other ones!" For the next couple of minutes, I try on the other outfits that Rarity has ever so generously made for me. Every outfit fits very well and they look awesome! She holds her hooves up as if she is holding a camera and is telling me to do poses. I go along with it, having some fun with it. I have the outfit with the purple shirt on by this point. "Oh, Nick darling, I have washed the clothes that you came here with, their in this bag," she says lifting up a brown, paper bag with her magic.

"Rarity?" I hear a child-like voice say coming down from the steps. "Have you seen Op-" The voice stops speaking when the owner of that voice takes notice of me. She might be Rarity's sister because she looks a little bit like her. Pearl white fur, styled mane, unicorn horn, and so on. I wave at her to show that I am harmless, but she just screams. "RARITY, A MONSTER IS IN THE HOUSE! GET IT BEFORE IT HURTS YOU OR ME!"

"Sweetie Bell, what in the name of Celestia are you talking about?" Rarity trots over to me and stands next to me, both of us are facing, who I am presuming, Sweetie Belle. "This is Nick. He is known as a human and he is from a different planet. Nick is a nice colt and won't hurt you or me." Rarity turns her head to me. "Nick, this is my younger sister Sweetie Belle." I walk a couple of steps and get on one knee. I am not at eye level with her, but this will make me look less intimidating. I'm thinking I should use the same approach like what I did with Applebloom the other day.

"Hey there Sweetie Belle. I'm Nick." I give her a warm smile, hoping to let her know that I am harmless. She walks a little closer to me and looks into my eyes and I look into hers. She smiles at me now. I can tell she is already warming up to me.

"There you go," Rarity says trotting up to us. "You see, Nick is harmless." Suddenly the door of the boutique bursts open (startling the three of us) only to reveal Rainbow Dash.

"What's going on!" She says. "Is everypony okay!" She looks around the boutique and sees nothing wrong. "I heard screaming...what happened?"

"Sweetie Belle saw me and panicked," I say.

"Oh," She walks up to me and takes a look at the purple shirt I'm in. "Nice shirt. Rarity?" I nod my head. "Of course." She turns around and heads for the door, then turns her head to me. "Actually, Nick, has anypony given you a full out tour of Ponyville."

"Uhhh no."

"How about I give you one?"

"Really? When?"

"When you're done with Rarity. I'll wait outside." She zips out of the boutique faster than anyone I have ever seen.

Rainbow Dash didn't give me much of a choice, so why not? "I think I'll take Rainbow Dash's tour offer."

"Sure thing, hold on for a second," Rarity says. She uses her magic to fold my new outfits and my other two outfits, puts them into other bags and she hands them to me. "That should be your wardrobe for the week. Free of charge."

"Thanks a bundle Rarity, I owe you big time!"

"Oh pish-posh, you don't need to owe me anything. Now run along darling, I hate to have Rainbow Dash wait for you." I pick up the bags and look at Sweetie Belle and Rarity.

"Thanks again Rarity, nice meeting you Sweetie Belle." She smiles when I say that. "See you guys around." After I say that, I exit the boutique with bags in hand. I look around for Rainbow Dash and she is just on my left suspended in the air, flapping her wings.

"Ready for the grand tour?" She asks.

"Sure, just let me drop these off at Twilight's first, then we can go. That okay Rainbow Dash?"

"Sure." The two of us make our way to the library.

**11:37 A.M.**

Throughout the time for the both of us to get to the library, Rainbow Dash just flys. She doesn't really stay on the ground that much. I ask her why and she just says that she likes flying more, but she admits that her head is in the clouds a lot (literally and figuratively) and her pet tortoise, Tank, keeps her grounded every once in a while.

By the time we reach the library, we notice a piece of paper taped to the front door. I grab it and read it out loud.

"_Out for supplies,_

_Should be back at around two in the afternoon._

_-Twilight"_

I see if I can try to open the door, but it is locked. "Don't worry Nick, I know where she keeps a spare key," Rainbow Dash says. Who said said I was worried? She reaches her forehoof into the shrub on top of the door and it looks like she is trying to feel for something. After a minute she pulls out a key from the shrub. Rainbow Dash places the key into my hand and I unlock the door.

"I'm going to put these clothes in the room I'm staying in, then lets get started with the tour." I quickly jog into the library, head into the guest room, place the bags on the bed, head back outside, lock the door and place the key in the shrub above me.

"You ready," she asks. I nod my head. "Alright! Let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9: Tour

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait. This is going to be a long chapter and I want to make sure everything is in proper order, and I kind of saw Turnabout Storm and enjoyed the ever living Hell out of it. IT MADE MY FREAKING HEAD SPIN. I saw it three times! Well, enjoy the chapter!)**

**11:40 A.M.**

Rainbow Dash and I walk almost one hundred feet away (to the right of) from the library to be meet with a shop that almost looks like a gingerbread house. "FIrst stop, Sugar Cube Corner," Rainbow Dash says. "This is a bakery that sells various baked goods ranging from brownies to cakes. This is probably the best bakery in all of Equestria. Pinke Pie works here, wanna step in?"

"Sure," I say. The two of us enter the bakery and the instant aroma of baked goods hits my nose. I wonder if they have cannolis here.

The set up for the interior is nice and simple. There is a table to my left for customers if they want to sit down and eat. To my far right is a counter and behind it are shelfs stocked with what appears to be candy. In front of me must be the main counter for main purchases. The set up is very nice and I like the architecture that goes with it.

Rainbow Dash and I approach the counter and no one is there, but from literally no where, Pinkie Pie pops up from behind the counter, which scares the ever living crap out of us. "Hey guys, welcome to Sugar Cube Corner!" She says happily. I take quick and deep breaths because of her scare. I put two fingers on my neck and a hand over my heart to see if I'm still alive. Fortunately, I am.

"Don't scare me like that Pinkie Pie," I say in between breaths. "I'm too young for heart attacks." Pinkie Pie just giggles.

"Sorry, seeing you two here has me excited."

"Pinke, do we have customers?" I hear a female voice coming from the back of the store. The owner of that voice appears at the doorway behind the counter. She is a blue pony with pink hair, or mane, and a pink tail. Her hair is styled to look like cupcake icing. In one of her fore hooves, she is holding a baby pony that has a brown mane, brown tail and brown eyes with a horn upon its head. Wait, aren't baby ponies called foals or something like that? Whatever the case is, the blue pony has a deer in headlights look, but then a smile forms on her face. "You must be that new guy I have heard about." So she has heard of me. Then again, I wouldn't be too surprised if the entire town knew who I am by this point. "Well, welcome to Sugar Cube Corner. I'm Mrs. Cake, and this little guy in Pound Cake." The baby in her arms makes a high pitched "ahh" sound after its name has been said. Pound cake I presume looks at me with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cake, and nice to meet you Pound Cake." I say the last part like how a mother would talk to it's infant child. I know it's weird for a guy to be talking like that, but I can't help it if it is something adorable like a baby. "How old is the little guy?"

"Nine months by next Sunday," Mrs. Cake says.

"Hey, where's Mr. Cake and Carrot cake?" Rainbow Dash asks. Okay seriously, they own a bakery and all of their names have to revolve around cake. Very cliche. Great job at being an original Lauren Faust.

"Mr. Cake had to make a run to the market and Carrot Cake wanted to come along with him," Pinkie Pie says. "So what made you two stop by?"

"I'm giving Nick a tour of Ponyville. This is our first stop, and we wanted to say hi before we move on to the next stop."

"How about you take some freshly baked brownies for the road?" Mrs. Cake asks.

"Sure, I 'll take a few. How much?"

"Five bits please." Rainbow Dash pulls out five gold coins from literally nowhere (how does she do that?) and drops the coins on the counter. Mrs. Cake grabs the coins and places them in the register, with Pound Cake still in her arms. Pinkie Pie places four brownies from the display case into a white paper bag and hands it to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash has the bag in her mouth. Weird way to hold on to something, but whatever. "Take care you two."

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Cake, and it was nice meeting you Pound Cake," I say, still saying that last part how a mother would talk to an infant child.

"It was nice seeing you too Nick. Hope to see ya' around a little more."

"See you guys later," Pinke Pie says waving to me and Rainbow Dash while the two of us walk out of the bakery. We step outside and Rainbow Dash opens up the bag. She takes out two brownies and hands, or hoofs, one over to me.

"Cheers" I say. The two of us bump the brownies like we are toasting and the both of us take a bite of the treat and my mouth instantly waters with delight. "Oh my God! This is the best brownie I have ever had," I say with a mouth full of brownie. I swallow and take another bite.

"Aren't these awesome or what?" Rainbow Dash asks. I nod my head and take a third bite. If one could describe heaven in a two by two inch square, it would be Mrs. Cake's brownies. "Believe it or not, this is nothing compared to their bigger desserts. Their cakes are the best in all of Equestria."

"I'll take your word for it." The two of us finish our brownies. Can one even top the heavily taste of these brownies?

After the two of us finish our brownies, we continue the tour. She points out to a couple of stores that are near Sugar Cube Corner. One of them being that the merchandise they sell is solely quills and sofas. How...wha...no words can describe how silly and stupid that sounds. Just quills and sofas? Before I even question the silliness of the store, we stop a distance away from two bridges. "See these two bridges?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yeah."

"These two bridges lead to different parts of Equestria. The left one leads to a city called Canterlot. That's where Princess Celestia and high class ponies live. And the bridge on the right leads to Fluttershy's Cottage. We'll visit Fluttershy at the end of the tour."

"Good to know." The two of us make our way to the next stop which is Town Square. This plaza has many more shops and houses with, what appears to be, a town hall in the middle of it all. There are dozens of residents here walking, or trotting in this case, going all around town square either meeting friends, shopping, et cetera.

There are many ponies here and I stick out like a sore thumb. Or in this worlds case, I stick out like a sore hoof. Alot of the townsfolk are still staring at me. A some of them don't really pay much attention to me and just continue on their business. I just shrug off the starting and judgemental attitude. I can't blame them. If one of these pastel colored horses appeared in my world, no doubt people would stare.

The two of us get to the front of, what I think is, town hall. "This is town hall," Rainbow Dash says. Called it. "We don't really use it much anymore, but we keep it around just in case. Who knows when a town meeting needs to be conducted or if an important speech needs to be addressed."

"What do speeches have to do with this?"

"This is pretty much the go to place to have a speech."

"Oh, okay."

"This must be the new young colt I have heard about," I hear a elder, yet feminine voice say. Me and Rainbow Dash turn our heads to see a tan mare with white hair. She has a white collar with a puffy blue thing on it (I don't know what it's called). "Ah, Rainbow Dash, you must be showing this young colt around Ponyville. Am I right?" Colt? I'm a human male, not a male horse. I guess that's just their dialect or something like that.

"That's right mayor," Rainbow Dash says. Mayor? Okay, so I have been in this frikin world since Sunday and I have meet two princesses and a political figure. Wow! I guess princesses and political figures must be abundant. "This is Nick. Nick, I want you to meet the mayor of Ponyville, Mayor Mare."

"It's nice to finally meet you," the tan mare says extending a hoof. I comply by shaking her hoof.

"Likewise," I say.

"So how is Ponyville treating you so far?"

"Pretty good so far. Most of the ponies I have meet so far have been really nice and hospital to me. The ones I haven't really meet are just staring at me."

"Really?"

"Take a look if you don't believe me." I point to a teal colored pony and a cream colored pony behind the mayor. These two have been staring at me, Rainbow Dash and the Mayor for the the past minute. The Mayor looks behind her and looks at those two other ponies. Almost after she takes a look at those two ponies, those two strike up a conversation amongst themselves in half a second.

"Hmm." She turns back to me and Rainbow Dash. "I see what you mean. I do apologize."

"Apologize? Why? It's understandable why they're acting like this. A new creature from a far away planet is now in their town."

"At least they're taking it better than when Zecora came here," Rainbow Dash says bluntly.

"What happened when this Zecora character came here?"

"Everypony either hid in their houses or head for the hills."

"How come?"

"Everyone just found her weird and different because she was a Zebra and that she talked in her native tongue." So we got racism and talking Zebras here too. Wow! Maybe this place isn't all sunshine and lollipops like how I thought it was. There are racial and cultural issues and boundaries in a kids show? Wow. "But now she is treated like a regular citizen now and she's actually really cool. No one looks at her strangely anymore." Oh, if they patched things up in the end, I guess that's okay. I don't condone the fact that the town acted the way it did, but like what I just said, if they patched things up and if things worked out, I guess it's a happy ending.

"I'm sure Ponyville will stop looking at you like this in due time," The mayor says. "If the Zecora situation was resolved, I'm sure your situation will be resolved in no time."

"If you say so," I say.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Nick, but I have some business I need to take care of. Rainbow Dash, show him a good time around here. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am?" Rainbow Dash says while doing a salute. Is that really necessary?

"It was nice talking to you young lad. Rainbow Dash, it was nice seeing you again." After she says that, she leaves to God knows where.

"She seems nice," I say.

"Well she is," Rainbow Dash says. "She's a great mayor and a fine politician if you ask me."

"Quick question, where does this Zecora character live? She sounds like someb-I mean somepony I can relate to on this planet and somepony I would like to meet."

"She lives in the Everfree Forest, but it's pretty dangerous to go in there alone. After we stop by Fluttershy's cottage by the end of the tour, I'll introduce you to her. But we should be super careful if we do." I am very curious about this Zecora character. "Alright, next stop!"

**Ten Minutes Later**

The two of us stop in front of, what appears to be, a school. "This is the school. I'm sure Miss Cheerilee is still here. There has been an inservice yesterday and today for the school." So thats why Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were home around noon time and not in school. "Miss Cheerline is really nice. I'll introduce you." The two of us walk to the entrance. Now that I have a better view of the school, it looks like one of those school houses from the 1800's.

Rainbow Dash knocks on the door of the school house. If the teacher is anything like the Mayor or Mrs. Cake, I should be on a hot streak with getting along with the other residents. The door opens and a light, maroon colored pony is at the door way. "Hello Rainbow Dash," Miss Cheerilee says. "How are-AAHHH!" She looks at me and slams the door.

"Well that went well," I say sarcastically yet humorously.

"Heh-heh, let's try that again," Rainbow Dash says. She knocks on the door once more.

"THERE'S A MONSTER AT THE DOOR!" I hear on the other side of the school door. And to think I was doing so well today. I only made one scream and was able to settle down, and I also got along with two complete strangers right out of the gate.

"Miss Cheerilee, this is not a monster. His name is NIck. He's known as a...a…a…"

"Human," I remind her.

"Human. That's right. He's harmless and a really cool guy. He hasn't caused harm to anypony and I am giving him a tour of Ponyville. He's eager to meet you and discuss the differences of the education systems between ours and his world."

"That's ri-wait, WHAT?!" I'm not that eager and I don't want to discuss education differences. "No, I'm not too interested in education system differences. I'm not well educated on how my education system functions. I just go to school, learn, socialize, do my homework, that's it."

"I'm just trying," Rainbow Dash saying in a sort of whining tone. "I thought that you two should start off on some sort of common ground."

"Well you shouldn't assume stuff."

"Just tryin' to help you out bro, cut a sister some slack." Oh geez. Wait, I hear something behind the school door. Is that...giggling? She finds me and Rainbow Dash arguing funny? This teacher has a weird sense of humor.

"Oh my Celestia, this is priceless!" I hear her say.

"She seriously finds this funny?" Rainbow Dash asks. The door of the school opens and a huge grin is on Miss Cheerilee. "*giggle* I'm *giggle* sorry about *giggle* the way I acted. Please *giggle* come in." So arguing in front of others is another approach to get on a citizen's good side or have them not fear you? Wow. This planet and it's inhabitants are twisted six ways from sunday. Maybe its just this one pony really.

Rainbow Dash and I enter the school. Actually, the school is just one class room with many small desks for the students I presume and a larger desk in front of the classroom for Miss Cheerilee. It's pretty much a basic class room. "Once again, I apologize for my actions. It's just that you are new, very new I might add, kind of...surprised me and I sort of... overreacted," Cheerilee says apologetically, still having a smile on her face.

"It's fine," I say. "It's understandable really. Me being a new species in a different world, everyone's actions are pretty reasonable. If I saw an odd creature walking around my home town, no doubt I would stare at them."

"Fair enough. So, I'm sure Rainbow Dash told you who I am."

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee, correct?"

"That's it."

"I'm assuming you're doing work here, but on an inservice day?"

"Some teachers do have work to do on inservice days. I'm close to wrapping up anyway."

"So I'm curious, what do you teach here in this school?" Even though I said I don't want to know how their education system works, I do want to know what she teaches tough.

"Reading, writing, a little of arithmetic, history, life lessons, stuff like that."

"Sounds like most of my schools back at home. I guess the way both worlds educate their students is not too different."

"Do they teach what I teach back at your school or school?"

"Mostly. History, arithmetic, literature, science classes, and so on."

"What's your favorite class?"

"Definately history." It's true. I am a fan of United States history to be exact. I am well educated on the John F. Kennedy assassination and a lot of conspiracy theories around his assassination. JFK is one of my favorite US Presidents as a matter a fact. He pushed for Civil Rights, he donated his presidential salary to charity, he handled the Cuban Missile Crisis and so on. John F. Kennedy was freaking awesome! He also...am I going off track again?

"What intrigues you about history?"

"Just how the history of a country or species is able to advance through either technology or through trials and tribulations. Plus, my mom is a history teacher so that kind of wore off on me."

"Have you read on any Equestrian history?"

"Actually no. I probably should now that you mention it."

"Equestrian history is quite interesting if you ask me."

"History, shmistory," Rainbow Dash says teasing history. "History isn't that important. It's not like I would need that stuff to get into the Wonder Bolts." Wonder Bolts? Who or what the Hell are the Wonder Bolts? I'll ask her later.

Miss Cheerilee and I look at her with faces that say "What is wrong with you?" "Heh heh, I mean, history I great," Rainbow Dash says. Wow, weak save Dashie. Hmm, I wonder if I should start calling her that. It sounds like a cool nickname if you ask me. Hmm, maybe I should wait a little while until I get to know her better so I can call her nicknames.

"Weak save Rainbow Dash," Cheerilee and I say at the same time.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was a bad save. Sue me!" Me and the maroon colored mare roll our eyes.

"So I want to know what extra curricular activities you do after school hours." Does everything revolve around school with her?

"Well I do theater programs at school. Musicals and plays to be exact."

"Oh, you sing?" Her face brights up even more. I guess that being in a musical gives off the automatic assumption that one can sing. That is technically true though.

"Yeah, he told me and the others that he's a performer," Rainbow Dash chimes in.

"Hmm...prove it." Wait, what? I never have had any requests to sing on the spot. I just sing or rap whenever I feel like it. Ah, what the Hell, why not? I would ask her what song she would like to hear, but I doubt that I would know any of this planet's songs.

"I'll sing a bit of one of my favorite songs," I say. Rainbow Dash and Cheerilee show anticipation. I think for a minute. Than, my favorite song pops into my head. "Okay this one is my all time favorite." I clear my throat.

"_What would you think if I sang out of tune_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key_

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends"_

"Whatcha' think?" I ask.

"That's pretty good," Rainbow Dash asks.

"Very good," Miss Cheerilee comments. Very? I'm a decent singer. A lot of people have told me that I am good, but when I listen to myself on my recordings, I sound a lot different. Then again, that's just my opinion. To be completely honest, I am quite flattered by their response and I blush a little. "Did you say that song from your planet?"

"I said it's my favorite, I never said that it was from my planet."

"But you probably have not listened to our music yet. And your favorite music must be from your home planet"

"Well played teach. Well played." She just lets out, yet another, giggle.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Miss Cheerilee," Rainbow Dash says. "I don't want to hold you up, Especially when you have work that you need to finish."

"Well alright," the maroon colored mare says. "Nick, it was nice meeting you. We should meet up again soon."

"I'll gladly accept that offer," I say. "It was nice meeting you Miss Cheerilee. Like what you said, we should definately chat again."

"Indeed. I'll see you around than." After that, Rainbow Dash and I leave the school.

"So where to now Rainbow Dash?" I ask. But after I ask that, my stomach rumbles. Must be lunch time.

"How about someplace to eat? I know of a few good places to have lunch at," Rainbow Dash says.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Job hunting and getting this chapter prepared took a while. Make sure to review and keep in tuning in for updates.**


End file.
